Amalia Nuunfire/Reina
“And you all saw her...when she killed those men, she sounded like one possessed... by a demon, or by a GOD. She's possibly the most powerful Force user in the Galaxy right now, and the only thing that stands between her and the Empire is your plan, Ganor.” ''-''Neira Tassar to Ganor Vey Amalia Nuunfire was an orphan who was taken in by adoptive parents from Vorrtex. She lived a fairy average life until her work as a botanist brought her into the Imperial Science and Research Department, and she was soon sent on the exploration of the Unknown Regions along with other Imperial scientists and soldiers. They crash landed on Mitgarth, and it was then that that Amalia’s true history came to light. She was in fact a being created from nothing by a rogue member of the True Sith Order, and was then placed in an adoptive home by the infamous rogue Sith: Darth Akumorn/Alpha Mur. She is a vessel of pure Force energy, and in the presence of the bizarre Force currents on Mitgarth, her powers begin to manifest, along with buried mental/emotional instability that ultimately results in the fracturing of her personality. She is taken by force from her comrades, and brought to the Dark Lord Angmar, where a dark voice speaks through her and gives the transformed Amalia a new name: Reina. Creation ""Sir, the latest seizure indicates that the girl's connection to the Force is unstable. It fluctuates wildly and can only appear to its maximum advantage when she is not fully concious of it. Artificially aging her, it caused the instability. She went from twelve weeks to twelve years in several months. She suffered severe chronosomal damage." -True Sith scientist to Eljor Although official records claim she was born in 20 BNE(also 384 Post Vortex Re-Unification/PVRU), she was in fact created in 8 BNE(396 PVRU) in a secret lab under the command of Sith Master Darth Eljor of the True Sith. He had deceived those who worked under him into believing his orders came from above. His motivations are unclear, but it seems it is related to his claim that Lord Visaya(Sith’ari of the True Sith) was no longer in power. It is theorized that Amalia was an attempt to forge a being capable of becoming the new Sith’ari within a short period of time. To this end, he rapidly aged her, so by the time she was only chronologically 3 months old, she had the physical and mental capabilities of a 12 year old. However, it seems the attempt to mature her emotions at this rate caused high levels of mental instability that was barely restrained with special programs. Additionally, although Eljor was successful in creating a being that wielded nigh unlimited Force potential, the aging process made her connection unstable. Realizing the process was a failure, Eljor made arrangements to have her placed in a normal family and keep an eye on her while taking special precautions. "Rescue" and Adoption "Thanks to you, I know the truth. And I know now, what I need to do." ''-''Akumorn's parting words to Amalia Unfortunately for Eljor, the higher ups in the True Sith Order got word of his experiments and sent Darth Akumorn to lead a raid on the lab. All of Eljor’s team was disabled, but were to be pardoned because they believed they were acting on orders. Eljor himself was to be taken back to be executed, but after some choice words to Akumorn that clearly stirred the Sith Master’s thoughts, he was slain on the spot. From here, things get rather hazy. Under such circumstances, mind wiping all members of the raid of what they had heard and seen would be standard operating procedure. But it seems that Akumorn managed to smuggle the pre-teen girl out the lab without his team’s knowledge, driven by whatever mysterious purpose the words of Eljor had planted in his head. It seems that he then managed to locate the family that the rogue Sith scientist had planned to place her with and then re-worked the memories of the adoptive parents to make them remember adopting Amalia at a much earlier age. He also severed her connection to the Force to both keep her stable and to hide her from the Order. Akumorn and all of those were on the raiding party were likely mind wiped very shortly after this, but it seems clear that Akumorn wished to keep the knowledge he had gained and stored it somewhere in the short amount of time between the raid and the report back. Normal Life "So Amalia, how many relationships have you been in over the years?" "17." ''-''Commander John Shepard and Amalia The Nuunfire family that adopted Amalia was a middle class family that lived in the suburbs around Vorrtex. The parents were both doctors, and were implanted with many false memories involving Amalia. They managed to put her in an elite private school starting in high school, after they had worked out her initial emotional issues and got the erratic and unpredictable seizures that sometimes would cause strange things to happen around her under control. Throughout high school she was something of an outcast, although she still attracted the attention of quite a few guys, thus beginning a long pattern of being taken advantage of. In college at the University of Vorrtex, she broke out of her rut and became a very social creature. She was well liked and developed a wide variety of talents from field hockey to dancing to art. She majored in childhood education and minored in ecology. She went on to graduate school, studying botany, specializing in plant ecology. She had her first and only long term relationship(and yet remained a technical virgin), which ultimately ended when the man left to fight in the Vortex-Vong War, and in the aftermath she went to work for the Imperial Science and Research Department, where she was sent in the second wave of the Unknown Regions exploration after a short time. Mitgarth "The Force is with you. Strongly" ''-''Ganor Vey to Amalia It was not long before Amalia's expedition crash landed on Mitgarth. From there, events quickly began spiraling out of control. The Force here seemed to be working in strange ways, which broke down mental barriers amongst the party members and allowed for an eery degree of empathy between members. Also, a dark weight pressed against all of their minds, not recognized only by those who had become comfortable with such darkness in the wider galaxy. The result was a rapid breakdown of Amalia's emotional and mental stability and the shattering of Akumorn's Force severing technique in a way that went far beyond what happened when she had her seizures. Amalia's awareness of her powers first began emerging when she accidentally healed the Jedi on the voyage, Neira Tassar, and the mission Commander Ganor Vey noticed and commented on the powers Amalia did not realize she had used. During this time, Amalia befriend fellow female ISRD member, Tali. She also developed a strong bond with the mission’s second in command, Commander John Shepard. Indeed, this quickly developing relationship inspired her second usage of her powers to help save him when attacked by local wildlife. It was after this that Ganor Vey began taking an active interest in her. And then when the mission was taken captive by the natives they discovered in Nahriim, her relationship with Shepard was taken to the next level with a shared kiss and a night in bed together. However, this precipitated a major break in Amalia’s personality. The influence of love and lust on her mind resulted in a greatly amplified emotional state where her powers started going all over the place and she began realizing her own bi sexuality, long suppressed. Ultimately, Neira was forced to help her, but Amalia fell into a coma, where Neira tapped into the girl’s mind and discovered her true identity. Shortly after this, the convoy of Imperials being led from Nahriim to the City of Light was attacked by Shadow Warriors led by Dark Lords of the Bogan. Amalia awoke during this fight, and unleashed her power to kill several Shadow Warriors, but in a state that terrified many around her, as she spoke with a voice not her own. As if she was giving voice to the Force itself. Capture and Transformation "Reina. Its name is Reina." ''-''A dark force speaking through Amalia, giving her a new name Upon arriving in the City, however, Amalia-once again herself-became rather calmer. It seemed to be an effect of the different feel of the Force itself here. And in the presence of a nexus of much calmer Force energies, she was finally able to develop some control of her powers. But that control was not necessarily a force for good, because with her powers she perceived the developing relationship between Shepard(who had been rather off put by her bizarre behavior) and Tali, which filled her mind with jealousy and betrayal. After she used her powers out of this jealousy, Neira confronted her and sought to finally explain what it meant to have the Force. Unfortunately, this talk was cut short. That night as Amalia slept, Stealth Warriors under the command of Dark Lady Bella came to kidnap her, having received reports of her power from survivors from the attack on the convoy. They were successful, despite the best efforts of the team and Ronan Eiroas. She was brought into the presence of Dark Lord Angmar in the Shadow Lands and subjected to unimaginable torment that, combined with the mental powers of Angmar, and the pressures from the unusual Force currents on Mitgarth quickly broke her. Amalia embraced the darkness within her and broke free. And this time when a voice that was not her own spoke, it was different. A voice that seemed to speak for the Dark Side itself. The voice gave her the name of Reina and over the protests of several other voices inside of her, submitted her to train under Angmar. At this terrible union, there was a great shift in the Force that left a message for Force users across the galaxy in a voice not dissimilar to the one that had spoken through Reina. "You have lost." Appearances So far -Unknown Regions RP Category:Galactic Empire